Sludge removal systems must collect sludge that is scattered across a collection basin, and often traditional sludge removal systems include a number of pipes that spread across the basin to collect the sludge. These traditional systems may frequently suffer from constricted and uneven flow caused by forcing the sludge through a narrow opening at one end of the pipes, which reduces the effectiveness of the sludge removal system overall and particularly at the extreme ends of the pipes.
Applicant has discovered various problems associated with the removal of sludge from a basin. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention as described in detail below.